Vola Vola no Mi, Model: Fly
The Vola Vola no Mi, Model: Fly '''is a unique Zoan devil fruit allows the user to transform into a fly and back in an instant. The user can also partially call upon its power, giving them 360 degrees vision and reflexes that are 10x faster than a normal human's. This devil fruit was eaten by Junebug Pistonhead, a member of the Night-Knight Pirates. It was consumed when he was an infant, just a few months old, and due to this, has an advanced mastery of its abilities. Appearance This devil fruit takes a dark purple appearance, similar to a grape, but has grey-colored swirls scattered around it. Abilities The devil fruit has the power to turn Junebug into a fly and a fly-human hybrid. It has also been hinted that this Zoan has an evolved form, but has not yet been revealed. '''Fly Form: '''In about a quarter of a second, the user is able to turn from a normal human into a fly without any negative side-effects. Because of this instantaneous transformation, combos are easy to pull off. Transforming from human to fly would increase agility and evasiveness, and to a bystander, this would almost seem as if the user had simply disappeared. Transformation from fly to human would be used to create sudden increases in strength. This would be applied because the transformation retains velocity relative to body size, so if the fly is moving at 100 body lengths per second, going back to human would keep that speed going, making standard punches and kicks incredibly powerful. '''Hybrid Form: '''In this form, the user looks like a human, but has the senses and special abilities of a fly. For example, the user is able to see 360 degrees and have reflexes 10x as fast as a normal human's. Additionally, it grants incredible flexibility, giving the user incredible dodging skills. Strength is also amplified, although not as much as can be used in Fly Form. This form is often used once the element of surprise that the Fly Form brought vanishes. The user also becomes very durable, able to tank quite a lot of hits. Weaknesses Junebug, in order to use the Fly Form to its maximum, needs to be able to withstand the sudden transformations, which gives him a short burst of pain. Additionally, his durablilty and flexibility must also be very high without the devil fruit. Even though Junebug has trained his body to an advanced level, he still cannot transform infinitely. Attempting to do so may lead to broken bones and excruciating pain. Also, when he is in Fly Form, even though he is very fast and acrobatic, is suceptible to damage, and if hit, can be fatal. Due to this, very strong snipers of the grand line are able to surprise Junebug and take him down in his Fly Form if he does not see it coming. Furthermore, both the Fly Form and the Hybrid Form are weak to heat. Sunlight does not do much to him, but heat beyond 90 degrees Celcius begins making his movements sluggish and significantly slows his reflexes. This ultimately leaves him prone to damage and is not able to dodge evenn basic attacks. This leads to his fear of fire, as the fatigue is amplified to the extreme. Heat is a method that his enemies may use to make Junebug defenseless, leaving his crewmates to cover for him while he tries to find shade. Attacks '''Zoom Uppercut: '''Junebug goes into Fly Form and flies below his target. Then he zooms upwards, suddenly transforming into human form and strikes the target under the chin with a fist blow, sending them flying. '''Zoom Hammer: '''This is similar to the uppercut, except that Junebug goes above the target and stikes down on the target's skull. '''Zoom Roundhouse: '''Similar to the other Zoom attacks, but is instead a kick to the target's midsection. '''Zoom Barrage: '''This is a combination of the other Zoom attacks. Junebug uppercuts the enemy into the air, then hammers them back down, then kicks them into a solid object. Usually a finishing move. '''Spontaneous Feint: In hybrid mode, Junebug relaxes his body and focuses solely on dodging attacks using his incredible reflexes '''Spontaneous Strike: '''In hybrid mode, Junebug throws a punch at the target, and again due to his amazing reflexes, is able to change its direction midair, making it hard to dodge. '''Spontaneous Torrent: '''In hybrid mode, Junebug runs quickly around his target in a circle multiple times, unleashing a torrent of attacks while he's doing so. '''Zoom Spontaneous Outburst: '''Junebug uses a combination of his hybrid and fly forms to zoom past the enemy multiple times, dealing hundreds of blows every second '''Zoom Spontaneous Storm: '''Junebug uses his reflexes and speed to continuously knock the target into him, knocking them one way, then quickly flashing to the other side to knock him the other way. Once the target is subdued, he ends them with a Zoom Barrage. '''Zoom Spontaneous Choke: '''Junebug grabs ahold of the target, then beginning to spin in a circle. Once max velocity is reached, he smashes them into the ground. Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits